User blog:Joeaikman/Epic Rap Battles of Hunger Games
The screen is black, the anthem of the nation filtering through, a silvery insignia flashes upon the screen, the legendary twisted ERB, then blackness again. Suddenly the lights flash on, brightly illuminating the stage that is graced by one of the nation's most iconic figures. His ornate glasses balance perfectly, the gold rims shining in the light. His curled hair parted and dyed a deep blue, matching his suit and shoes. This was Zach Sherwin. "Welcome people of ERBem to a very special night. Tonight we are here to discuss the forthcoming Epic Rap Battles of Hunger Games. We have some very special guests for you as well as a sneak peak at the coming arena, but first, for any of you who aren't familiar with the games, here are the rules" "35 years ago ERBem was ravaged by a civil war that claimed the lives of thousands. Out of their ashes came our mighty city and the districts soon followed. We are all part of an intricate machine, providing for each other and serving the ultimate greater good" "However as a reminder of the death that had to be witnessed to achieve our perfect utopian world the Epic Rap Battles of Hunger Games were established. Each district must send two tributes who fight to the death in the arena with only one allowed out. I will guide you through their journey with my very special team" Three more figures walk onto the stage. Sherwin introduces the smallest one first "George Watsky, he will be our eyes and ears in the Districts" George gave a perfect smile at the crowd and waved. He was loved by the women here, and he knew it. "Colin J Sweeney" the Middle figure nodded and smiled, he was larger than Watsky but still had the glamour associated with the Capitol, his hair spiked and dyed green at the tips and golden dust in his stubbly beard "he will be in charge of personal interviews with the tributes" "And last but certainly not least Dante Cimadamore" the final man looked sprightly and quick witted, his hat pulled on his head covering his hair but his clothes still managed to stand out, changing colour depending on what position he stood in "he will give us blow by blow accounts on the events of the games" "So those are my team and I hope you will join us throughout these very special Games which, obviously, will be a fantastic show. Tonight we have a very special interview with head Gamemaker Mike Betette!" The crowd go wild as Betette steps on the stage, his unique style of hair making him stand out immeadiately. He wore a bright pink shirt that was flecked with green splatters. His hair was half curly and half straight. The city loved him. "I'm very happy to be here Zach. This job is an honour I take very seriously. To bring the best entertainment I can to these people and the rest of ERBem" "These games will be very special, I just know it. Our worthy presidents have heavily invested in these games to bring the best that I can provide for you people" the audience cheered as Betette and Zach sat down "So Mike, what makes these games so special" "We have spared no expense, the best stylists, the best arena, a brand new training facility equipped with the latest technology and the best staff the Capitol has to offer. All that's left is the tributes" "And we can't wait to see them on Thursday, can we people?" THERES a large roar of approval from the crowd "exactly, Zach" Mike laughed "this games is very special for me as its my 10th as Head Gamemaker. I know it will be fantastic" "Last question Mike, what's it like for you when you're watching the games" Zach asked and the crowd goes silent "I feel both proud and exhilarated. It's the main achievement of a years work and I hope I give the people what they want" "Well I know you do, Mike" Zach laughs as Mike leaves the stage to whoops and cheers from the crowd "on to our next segment, my friend, a sneak peak of the arena for this games" The screen behind Sherwin flashes on with the symbol of ERBem. After that is a green field full of flowers with a few rabbits hopping around. Next is a night time shot of a sandy beach where the sea is sweeping in. The final shot is of a cave system lit by fire on the walls and gleaming rocks. "Doesn't that look fantastic people?" Zach grins at the crowd "I already can't wait for the start of the games later this month. Unfortunately that's all the time we have tonight. To all of ERBem, may the odds be ever in your favour" The screen goes black with the adoring screens from the fans still in our ears. Did you enjoy the first episode? Yes No It was alright Are you looking forward to the reaping? Yes No Hints for some contestants 1 - Fought for and against the Empire 2 - Will make this contest a Thriller 3 - Busted 4 - A Lo-killer 5 - He's no-one's apprentice 6 - Will want to out Fox the opposition 7 - The apple of his eye 8 - An explosive contestant 9 - He will sure shank the other contestants 10 - Won't let her Civilization fall 11 - Rather sit down than fight 12 - Is preparing to kick it off Category:Blog posts